Mobile or digital wallets can allow consumers to make payments for products and services with mobile computing devices instead of cash, credit cards or checks. Using an antenna in the mobile device, mobile wallets can communicate with contactless readers using radio frequency identification (RFID) such as near field communication (NFC). Mobile wallets can allow consumers to make secure payments in a relatively quick manner by placing their mobile devices near contactless readers at stores. Mobile wallets can also be used to make purchases within applications on mobile devices and over the internet.